Atatakai Namida
by Shana Nakazawa
Summary: Reaksi semua orang atas kematian berbeda. Begitu pula dengan HOMRA. Di balik topeng dingin dan penuh kekerasan mereka, mereka sedang bergumul dengan kesedihan akibat kematian Totsuka Tatara dalam cara mereka sendiri. Hanya satu yang selalu sama. Mereka menangis, baik terang-terangan maupun di dalam hati./Inspired by K #6 Karma/Presented for Totsuka Tatara/RnR, minna-san?


**Meskipun amat sangat terlambat, tapi Shana ingin mempersembahkan sesuatu untuk memperingati kematian Totsuka Tatara *nangis dalam hati* Sungguh suatu kehilangan besar bagi HOMRA, dan Shana tahu perasaan itu. Karenanya, Shana ingin mencoba mengira-ngira ekspresi kesedihan apa yang sebenarnya disembunyikan di balik topeng dingin HOMRA. Selamat membaca!**

**Summary : Reaksi semua orang atas kematian berbeda. Begitu pula dengan HOMRA. Di balik topeng dingin dan penuh kekerasan mereka, mereka sedang bergumul dengan kesedihan akibat kematian Totsuka Tatara dalam cara mereka sendiri. Hanya satu yang selalu sama. Mereka menangis, baik terang-terangan maupun di dalam hati.**

**Rating : K+  
**

**Pairing : —no pairing—**

**Genre : Friendship/Hurt/Comfort/Angst/Family**

**Warning : OOC (hopefully not), typo(s) (maybe), Canon, pure imagination. DLDR!**

**Disclaimer : K and all of its properties are owned by GoRA and GoHands. No profit accepted by author by publishing this fanfiction.**

**.**

**Atatakai Namida**

**.**

Bulan menggantung dengan cahaya keperakannya yang indah, jauh di atas langit gelap. Mengiringinya, bintang-bintang bertebaran, seakan berlomba-lomba untuk bercahaya paling terang, menarik perhatian berbagai macam makhluk di daratan yang takkan bisa dicapai olehnya. Kedua elemen konkrit dari malam itu bersatu menjadi sebuah keindahan alam yang tak bisa disamakan dengan keindahan buatan manusia manapun.

Namun, bulan juga dapat diartikan menjadi lambang kesedihan karena cahayanya yang dapat digolongkan pucat. Itu tidak salah. Tidak ada yang salah dalam pendapat. Pendapat bukanlah suatu kebenaran absolut, bukanlah suatu kebenaran pasti tak terbantahkan layaknya sebuah rumus matematika. Pendapat adalah suatu bentuk abstrak yang tercipta dari pemikiran rumit manusia yang berbeda-beda, yang terekspresikan baik lisan maupun tertulis.

Dan sebenarnya, itu benar. Tentu, bukan salah sang bulan jika cahayanya terkesan pucat. Ia bukanlah bintang. Ia adalah asteroid. Malah, kalau boleh dibilang dengan cara yang tidak halus, bulan hanyalah batu besar gelap yang kesepian, terikat dengan gravitasi bumi dan harus memantulkan cahaya matahari agar kegelapan pekat tidak akan muncul pada malam hari. Cukup ironis, jika dipikirkan dengan hati, bukan dengan logika. Justru kepucatan cahaya bulan itu bisa saja dikarenakan kesedihan bulan yang tertawan. Tapi mungkin juga tidak. Tidak ada yang tahu.

Kini, mengalihkan perhatian dari langit, menghampiri keragaman yang sama di daratan. Di Bumi. Perbedaan zona waktu yang cukup kentara dapat dilihat antara utara dan selatan. Satunya terang, satunya gelap. Matahari bersinar cerah di satu sisi, sedangkan bulang bersinar redup di sisi lain. Jika diumpamakan, matahari adalah pribadi yang enerjik, hiperaktif, ceria, seperti seorang anak kecil yang sangat bersemangat. Sedangkan bulan adalah pribadi yang tenang, anggun, lembut, seperti seorang gadis bangsawan yang dididik menjadi putri mahkota.

Di sebuah kota besar, Kota Shizume, Jepang, malam yang menggantung tak menjadi pengaruh aktivitas. Jalanan tetap ramai oleh orang lalu-lalang dengan berbagai kepentingan. Ada yang terburu-buru pulang karena lembur, ada yang berjalan santai setelah pulang dari pertemuan manis dengan kekasihnya, dan ada pula yang sedang berjalan sempoyongan, mencari klub lain yang masih bisa dikunjungi, baik untuk sekadar menenggak beberapa botol bir ataupun untuk menikmati malam memuaskan dengan wanita-wanita cantik nan seksi yang menggodanya demi uang.

Tapi itu bukanlah suatu keanehan. Semuanya sudah sangat biasa. Bahkan keadaan di rumah-rumah pun ada yang masih tampak aktivitasnya. Alasannya sangat beragam, kadang sangat bertolak belakang. Ada yang sibuk bekerja lembur menyelesaikan tugas di kantor yang belum selesai, ada juga yang sedang santai menonton siaran berita malam di televisi. Tapi, di sebuah bar antik di ujung jalan, suasananya sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Sepi, tapi tak ada yang tidur. Semua orang yang tinggal di sana kini sedang merasakan perasaan berkabung yang amat sangat. Walaupun, hanya mereka yang merasakan perasaan itu. Mereka semua berkumpul di ruang utama bar.

"Totsuka-_san_..." lirih seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan topi _beannie_ berwarna hitam. Matanya sedikit kemerahan dan agak bengkak. Sudah sangat terlihat bahwa ia habis menangis. Ia melirik sejenak sebuah _skateboard_—_skateboard_ miliknya—yang tergeletak di pojok, meninggalkan kesan sedih dan kesepian. Ia menunduk, seakan sedang menahan tangis.

"Yata-_san_, Kusanagi-_san_ sudah akan memutarnya," panggil seorang laki-laki bertubuh besar yang duduk tepat di samping pemuda tadi—yang bernama Yata. Yata Misaki, lebih tepatnya. Yata mengangguk, menyeka matanya sedikit, lalu mendongakkan wajahnya yang tertunduk hingga menatap ke arah layar kecil yang akan menampilkan video dari sebuah kamera tua. Laki-laki besar tadi, Rikio Yamamoto, ikut mengalihkan perhatian ke arah layar tadi.

Kelompok itu bukanlah kelompok besar. Hanya terdiri dari tujuh orang. Mereka duduk tidak dalam keteraturan yang mengesankan. Malah, terkesan berantakan dan semaunya sendiri. Tetapi, bagi yang tahu kelompok itu—HOMRA—semua ketidakteraturan itu bukanlah hal asing maupun aneh. Bagi mereka, itu semua tidak penting. Pikiran mereka yang amat santai itu didasari, atau lebih tepatnya berasal dari buah pemikiran Raja mereka, Suoh Mikoto—yang kini tengah duduk di sofa dengan tangan mengepal erat—yang tidak pernah bersusah payah memikirkan pendapat orang lain tentangnya maupun tentang kelompoknya.

Kusanagi Izumo, laki-laki berambut pirang gelap yang suka memakai kacamata hitam yang tadi disebut-sebut oleh Rikio, kini menyiapkan sebuah kamera perekam tua, semacam _handycam_ yang akan digunakan untuk menunjukkan video. Video yang merupakan berharga, salah satu peninggalan mendiang rekan mereka yang sangat berharga. "Baiklah, videonya akan dimulai," katanya dalam suara agak dalam, sarat kesedihan. Ia berjalan, mengambil tempat di sofa, tepat di samping Suoh.

* * *

"_Ah, videonya sudah menyala? Baiklah! Halo, semuanya! Totsuka _desu_~" Seorang pria dengan rambut _blonde_ cerah tersenyum dan melambai kepada perekam videonya. Ia tampak sangat bahagia. Dialah Totsuka Tatara, pemilik perekam video itu._

"_Nah, aku baru saja ingat beberapa hari lalu, sebentar lagi ulang tahun HOMRA, kan? Nah, aku sangat bersemangat menantikannya! Yah, walaupun aku tahu kalian tidak sesemangat aku. Apalagi kau, ya, Raja!" ujar Totsuka, masih belum kehilangan semangatnya. Ia terus mengoceh selama lima menit penuh tentang kenangannya sejak memasuki HOMRA. Hingga akhirnya ia sepertinya tersadar akan tujuan awalnya merekam dirinya sendiri._

"_Oh, ya, soal ulang tahun HOMRA, aku sudah mempersiapkan hadiahnya. Cukup merepotkan, aku jadi harus banyak berpikir akhir-akhir ini," ia tertawa, "Tapi akhirnya aku menyelesaikannya."_

_Totsuka meninggalkan _frame_ sejenak, lalu kembali dengan membawa gitar akustik kesayangannya. "Taraa~ Aku sudah menyiapkan lagu untuk kalian—dan khususnya untuk HOMRA sendiri. Aku sudah menyelesaikan lagu yang kemarin kumainkan untuk Anna-_chan_. Baiklah, sebaiknya aku mulai bermain sekarang. Oh, ya, judulnya! Aku baru saja memberinya judul. _'Circle of Friends.'_ Bagaimana? Aku mendapatkannya saat aku memikirkan kalian, teman-temanku yang berharga. _Yosh, yoroshiku_~"_

_Semua anggota HOMRA tahu bahwa Totsuka pandai menyanyi. Ia mulai memetik senar-senar gitarnya dengan lembut. Suara yang ia keluarkan—baik suara vokal maupun gitar—begitu indah, jernih, dengan tempo, _falsetto_, dan pengaturan nada—_ritardando_, _stacatto_ dan lain-lain—yang terasah. Melihat ke dalam kedalaman matanya, yang kadang terpejam menghayati lagunya, sudah sangat menunjukkan bahwa ia tulus menyanyikan lagu itu. Tidak ada lagu yang lebih indah daripada lagu yang dinyanyikan dengan baik dan tulus penuh kasih, bukan?_

"Tsuzuki ma suyou ni..._" Totsuka mengakhiri lagunya dengan nada melirih yang indah. Ia memetik sisa nada, membiarkan wajahnya tetap serius, lalu akhirnya bangkit, menaruh gitarnya, dan tersenyum ceria lagi._

"_Yah, kuharap lagu itu memuaskan kalian. Hei, itu _masterpiece_ dari Totsuka Tatara, lho! Dan jangan berani-berani tertawa! Aku akan mengambil _skateboard_-mu kalau kau tertawa, Yata! Hehe..." Totsuka berkata dengan sikap seperti biasa, riang gembira._

_Tapi, kemudian ia tiba-tiba berubah serius. "Untuk semuanya... Aku ingin kalian tahu, aku sudah menganggap kalian teman yang luar biasa, sahabat yang menakjubkan, dan keluarga yang hangat. Aku sangat menghargai ikatan di antara kita. Aku selalu memikirkan dan menyayangi kalian semua, tak terkecuali. Aku ingin berterima kasih pada Raja, karena sudah menerimaku masuk HOMRA. Pada Kusanagi, yang sudah menjadi mentor dan _guide_-ku saat pertama aku di HOMRA. Pada Yata, yang sudah mengajariku _skateboard_, walaupun akhirnya semua pengajaran itu sia-sia karena aku tidak juga mengerti. Pada Anna-_chan_, yang sudah menjadi penggemar nomor satuku," kata Totsuka. Ia terus mengucapkan terima kasih, "Dan terakhir, untuk HOMRA tersayang. Aku tidak pernah menyesal dan tidak pernah berhenti bersyukur aku bisa berada di HOMRA, di antara kalian. Jadi, jika nanti tiba saatnya kita harus berpisah, aku bisa mengatakan aku sudah puas. Aku bahagia sudah mengalami semua perasaan ini. Persahabatan, kehangatan keluarga, kesetiaan, cinta, semua ini kualami di HOMRA. Dan karenanya," Totsuka tersenyum lebar, "Terima kasih semuanya, aku cinta kalian!"_

* * *

Videonya berakhir. Berakhir dengan membawa gelombang kesedihan dan keharuan yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Entah dampak baik atau buruk yang dibawa karena menonton video itu, tapi itu semua sudah cukup memuaskan mereka. Memuaskan semua anggota HOMRA dengan prospek kebenaran bahwa Totsuka Tatara, teman mereka yang berharga, meninggal dengan kebahagiaan, dan juga dengan harapan bisa terus melihat HOMRA menjalankan semua kegiatannya seperti biasa. Mereka tahu, dari atas sana, Totsuka pasti sedang tersenyum sambil menangis haru, mungkin sambil menertawakan diri sendiri juga, saat mengawasi mereka semua. Dan itu semua sudah cukup.

"Kurasa, Totsuka akan sangat senang kita menghargai video peninggalannya ini. Ia juga pasti berharap kita tak berlama-lama menangisi kepergiannya. Jadi, kuucapkan terima kasih atas kehadiran kalian, dan kalian bisa meninggalkan barku sekarang. Tapi jika ada yang ingin menginap juga takkan kularang. Ini malam yang berat bagi semuanya. Selamat malam," ujar Kusanagi dalam nada pelan. Ia mulai membereskan perlengkapan yang ia gunakan tadi. Sejenak, ia memegang perekam itu dan termenung agak lama. Kemudian ia menghela nafas dan mengambilnya untuk ditaruh di tempat biasa.

Sebenarnya, di balik sikap itu, Kusanagi sangat menyesali semua kejadian ini. Dulu, saat Totsuka masih merupakan murid SMP yang ingin mengikuti HOMRA, ia adalah anak keras kepala yang polos dan peduli pada sesamanya. Dan dia tak pernah berubah. Kusanagi tahu benar, bahwa Totsuka adalah tipikal orang yang mendahulukan temannya di atas dirinya sendiri. Totsuka selalu menjadi pencair suasana di antara mereka, yang memang seperti kekurangan rasa humor. Tapi kini, tak ada lagi yang seperti itu.

"Tidak bertanggung jawab... ya? Kini tak ada lagi orang seperti itu, Totsuka," gumamnya sangat lirih. Ia mengeratkan pegangannya ke perekam video milik Totsuka. Masih tersisa sedikit kehangatan dan keceriaan Totsuka. Setidaknya itu cukup untuk membangkitkan kenangan dalam diri Kusanagi. Walaupun ia tahu benar, hatinya kini sedang menangis pilu, menumpahkan segala duka yang tidak ia tunjukkan di luar, tapi kini sebuah senyum kecil tertoreh di wajahnya. Dan itu cukup baginya.

"_Minna_, aku pulang duluan," kata Yata. Suaranya berbeda. Tidak, tidak sengau—setidaknya belum. Ia belum menangis. Tapi suara kegetiran dan ketidakberdayaan itu lebih memilukan dibandingkan sebuah tangisan. Ia meraih _skateboard_-nya, lalu pergi dengan menaikinya. Meninggalkan teman-temannya yang menatapnya iba.

Dalam perjalanan itu, Yata kembali memikirkan Totsuka. Segala hal yang ia tahu dari diri seorang Totsuka Tatara. Totsuka yang riang, ceria, humoris, suka membanggakan diri, santai, tidak bertanggung jawab, tapi dapat diandalkan dalam memeriahkan suasana. Yata selalu menyukai Totsuka yang seperti itu. Totsuka bagaikan perapian yang mampu menghangatkan malam terdingin sekalipun di bar HOMRA. Dan semua itu ia lakukan dengan senyuman ceria. Yata sangat merindukan saat-saat itu, dan kenangan-kenangan itu membuat semuanya terasa lebih menyakitkan. Ia menundukkan kepala, meredam sesak dalam dadanya yang terasa membuncah, memaksa ingin keluar.

"Totsuka-_san_..."

**Tes!**

Setetes "Totsuka-_san_...!" lirih Yata dengan bibir gemetar. Ia mempercepat laju _skateboard_-nya, berharap angin malam yang dingin mampu menerbangkan kesedihannya, dan menghapus air mata yang kini mengalir dengan perlahan, menuruni pipinya, dan akhirnya terjatuh di aspal dan menghilang. Ia mengangkat tangan kirinya dan menaruhnya di dadanya, tepat di jantungnya. Rasanya sangat sakit. Bukan sakit karena organ vital penyokong kehidupannya, tapi sakit... karena perasaan rindu yang teramat sangat. Ia menyesal tidak menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dengan Totsuka. Tapi Yata tahu, tak ada gunanya menyesal. Totsuka tidak akan hidup lagi dan kembali bersama mereka. Memang, penyesalan selalu datang terlambat.

Yata menghapus jejak air mata di pelupuknya. Ia berhenti sejenak. Ia menatap langit. Ribuan bintang bercahaya terang, bagaikan sedang tersenyum dan melambai padanya. Yata yang tadi masih ingin menangis, kini tersenyum tipis membayangkan wajah Totsuka di langit kelam di atas sana. "Totsuka-_san_... Apakah kau sudah menjadi bintang di langit? Akankah kau selalu menyinari HOMRA dengan kehangatanmu? Kurasa ya," ujarnya. Hatinya memang masih sedih, tapi Yata mencoba tegar dan merelakan. Lagipula, Totsuka pasti akan berkata untuk jangan terlalu menangisi masa lalu, lebih baik pikirkanlah masa depan.

Kembali di bar HOMRA, seorang gadis cantik berpakaian _Gothic Lolita_ tampak termangu di kursi bar. Kusanagi menyelimuti pundaknya dengan selimut berwarna cokelat tebal. Dialah Kushina Anna, satu-satunya perempuan dan anak kecil di HOMRA.

Sebenarnya, semua orang tahu Anna tidak memiliki ekspresi yang jelas. Jadi takkan ada yang tahu pasti perasaan Anna setelah kematian Totsuka. Ia tidak menangis. Jangankan menangis, terlihat sedih pun tidak. Mungkin itu karena ia belum mengerti arti kematian. Tapi sebenarnya Anna tahu. Ia tahu bahwa arti kematian Totsuka berarti Totsuka tidak lagi memiliki nyawa, tidak lagi akan bermain dengan mereka, tidak lagi akan menghangatkan suasana HOMRA, tidak lagi akan bernyanyi untuknya, dan... tidak lagi menemaninya.

Mengingat itu, Anna menyentuh dadanya pelan. Ia bingung. Tiba-tiba terasa sakit di situ. Ia cukup yakin bukan karena luka, karena Anna bukan tipe yang bertarung dalam pertarungan maupun tipe orang yang sakit. Anna hanyalah seorang gadis biasa. Hal yang tidak biasa adalah keanggotaannya sebagai HOMRA, juga kemampuan membaca masa depannya. Selain itu, tak ada yang berbeda.

Anna mengingat perasaan itu. Dan semakin ia selami rasa sakit itu, makin lama bayangan Totsuka semakin jelas muncul di permukaan fragmen ingatannya. Semua kenangan itu... Anna sepertinya tidak pernah menyadarinya. Waktu memang mengerikan. Waktu terbang tanpa terasa. Anna pun tak pernah tahu bahwa sudah lama ia bersama Totsuka. Itu semua menjadi kebiasaan, sehingga hari ini, saat ia meminum jus kesukaannya dengan sepi tanpa suara Totsuka, itu menjadi sedikit tidak biasa.

Dan mengingatnya, tanpa terasa setitik air mata terjun bebas dari bola mata indahnya yang berkilauan. Anna terkejut, menyeka air itu. Ia tidak tahu itu. Anna tidak pernah menangis. Ia tidak mengenali air itu. Tapi Anna ingat Totsuka pernah memberitahunya, itulah yang dinamakan air mata. Air mata, sebuah air yang dihasilkan oleh kelenjar dalam mata yang digunakan sebagai pelumas untuk membasahi _schlera_ mata agar tidak kekeringan. Tapi bagi Totsuka, air mata adalah tanda kesedihan. Tanda orang yang menangis itu masih memiliki kepedulian terhadap sesuatu yang ditangisinya. Dan itu sangat berbekas bagi Anna. Tanpa bicara, Anna memikirkan Totsuka. Ia beruntung memilikinya, gadis manis itu tahu. Dan tanpa dipinta, rasa rindu itu muncul.

"_Arigatou_..." lirih Anna, entah pada apa. Tapi tentu saja, bagi Totsuka. Entah Totsuka bisa mendengarnya, itu urusan nanti. Gadis kecil itu sudah merasa sedikit lebih lega. Setidaknya... itu bisa membuat Anna tersenyum, senyum manis yang jarang ia tunjukkan, tulus bagi Totsuka.

Dari sudut matanya, sang Raja mengawasi setiap anggotanya. Semua sorot mata penuh kesedihan itu seakan tidak membawa sedikitpun titik belas kasih maupun rasa kehilangan dalam ekspresi wajahnya. Dan tidak ada yang repot-repot ingin membaca isi hatinya yang bagaikan tak tersentuh.

Sebenarnya, seorang Suoh Mikoto juga bisa sedih. Dan jika bisa dibilang, ialah yang paling sedih dan menyesal di antara semuanya. Baginya, Totsuka adalah anggota yang aneh, enerjik dan kadang menganggu, tapi itulah suatu keistimewaan dalam diri Totsuka Tatara yang takkan bisa tergantikan oleh apapun dan siapapun juga. Totsuka adalah pribadi yang teguh, dan tidak suka merepotkan orang—walaupun sebenarnya tanpa sadar ia mengganggu temannya dengan sikapnya yang terlampau berisik. Tapi Suoh tidak menyesal dengan semua itu. Perasaan terganggu itu sebenarnya ia nikmati secara diam-diam.

Tapi kini, perasaan menyesal menyelusup ke dalam hatinya, dan akhirnya melebar sedikit demi sedikit bagaikan penyakit kanker. Ia adalah Raja, tapi melindungi satu anggotanya pun tak bisa. Pikiran itu ia ulang-ulang, bergema, memantul, meretakkan pertahanan hatinya yang tak tertembus selama ini. Ia ingin menjerit, merobek, mencabik, membakar... membunuh!

Tapi tiap kali ia berpikir seperti itu, rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang menghentikannya. Suatu kehangatan yang merasuk ke dalam kalbunya, menenangkannya dari dalam. Seperti suara Totsuka yang berbisik, "Tenanglah. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Tapi Suoh tidak bisa tenang dengan mudahnya. Ia sudah terjerumus dalam kubangan penyesalan. Terkadang, ia akan bangun dengan bermandikan keringat di tengah malam, memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit oleh mimpi buruk. Hanya bunga tidur, memang. Tetapi semuanya terasa sangat nyata, sangat... mengerikan. Darah itu, tawa itu, tembakan itu, kematian Totsuka... semuanya terasa nyata, dan itu memperburuk semuanya. Memperburuk kesedihan, penyesalan dan rasa kehilangan dalam diri Suoh.

Dan kini, duduk di sofa sendirian, sambil mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat menahan sakit, Suoh merenung. Video tadi, ia tak pernah tahu. Ia tidak pernah menganggapnya serius, tapi sekarang, setelah sang empunya yang juga temannya sudah pergi meninggalkannya selamanya... itu lebih berharga dari apapun. Setidaknya saat ini. Tapi itu tidak berlebihan. Bagi yang mengerti perasaan ditinggalkan itu, pasti ia menganggapnya sama. Apalagi ini adalah kehilangan pertama Suoh. Rasa asing itu membuatnya tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"_Terima kasih sudah mengingatku, Raja. Aku baik-baik saja, tenanglah!"_

Suoh tersenyum diam-diam. Ia tak tahu apakah itu hanya bayangannya atau memang Totsuka muncul di sisinya dan berkata seperti itu hanya padanya, tapi ia tahu jawabannya.

"_Wakatta_," lirihnya. Ia tersenyum kecil. Bahkan Totsuka mampu membuatnya tersenyum dan sedikit melupakan perasaan sedihnya.

Semua orang menghadapi kematian dalam cara berbeda. Hati setiap orang tidak ada yang sama. Terutama hati para anggota HOMRA. Tapi, ada suatu hal yang sama di antara mereka. Peninggalan Totsuka dan pesannya untuk selalu mereka sambut dengan baik. Mereka akan selalu tersenyum, baik secara terang-terangan maupun dalam hati. Dan mereka tahu, Totsuka akan senang melihat mereka tersenyum. Terutama, karena mereka mengawali senyum itu dengan sebuah ketulusan dari setetes air mata hangat.

**.**

~ おわり ~

**.**

**Nah, akhirnya selesailah sudah kisah galau yang ditulis dengan galau dan kurang diperhatikan seperti ini.**

**Shana sebenarnya ingin meminta maaf, karena keterlambatan tak termaafkan atas fic ini. Apalagi, ini merupakan fic sangat panjang yang pastinya sangat membosankan. Gaya bahasa hiperbola yang digunakan di sini, dan bahasa formal di A/N ini adalah bentuk penghormatan bagi pribadi menakjubkan seorang Totsuka Tatara yang akhirnya harus meregang nyawa di usianya yang sangat muda.**

**Dan terakhir, Shana hanya ingin berbelasungkawa pada HOMRA, semoga Totsuka diberi tempat yang baik di dunia K. Lalu untuk para readers yang terhormat, Shana ingin meminta tolong terakhir...**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
